


Love Taps

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: Cop/Mob AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cop AU, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mob AU, boy are those some wildy disparate tags, gun violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Roman may have shot Logan. Accidentally. Logan is understandably irritated.





	Love Taps

It needed to be  _perfect_.

This dinner was  _important_ , and as Roman hurried around the room, lighting candles and putting the finishing touches on the presentation, he did his best to calm his heart rate into anything resembling calm.

The door open just as he finished folding the last napkin.

He winced as he heard the door open. Logan’s footsteps echoed in the entry way; not quite stomping – Logan was not one for theatrics – but certainly heavier than normal, and  _clearly_  irritated.

“Logan, darling, is that you?” he said with forced cheer. He immediately felt like an idiot, because irritated or not, he would know Logan’s footsteps anywhere.

There was no answer, and he winced again.

Logan’s footsteps were coming closer, and Roman tried to call out once more.

“I made dinner, my love,”

Logan came around the corner, arms crossed, an supremely unimpressed look on his face and a thick, heavy bandage around his arm.

He glared.

“It’s your favorite,” Roman cajoled, “I even made that pomegranate sauce you like,”

Logan continued to stare.

Roman tried for levity.

“How was your day at work?” he asked.

Levity was a bad idea, apparently.

“My day at work,” said Logan flatly. “You mean, today? When I went to apprehend a suspected hit-man and became involved in a stand off, during which my moronic husband  _shot me in the arm,”_

“I didn’t know it was  _you,”_ insisted Roman desperately, “You were supposed to be at that robbery on the other side of town, they  _always_  send you to the robberies, which is why there  _was_  a robber-”

“I cannot  _believe_ you are trying to justify shooting me,”

“Logan, darling. Sweetheart. Love of my life. I could never hurt you on purpose.”

Logan flushed around the ears, but he was clearly not going to give in so easily.

“I am not hungry,” he said, just a bit haughtily, before going to the cupboard and pulling down the trappings to make the tea he drank before bed.

“Logan,” coaxed Roman.

Logan ignored him.

Roman hesitantly sidled up behind him, brushing his sides and leaning over his shoulder. When Logan didn’t pull away, Roman wrapped his arms around him entirely and tucked his face into Logan’s neck.

“Have dinner with me, darling,”

“I told you, I am not hungry,” said Logan, though his voice was a little strained.

Roman hummed, and placed a kiss at the juncture of Logan’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m  _mad_  at you,” said Logan, just a bit petulantly.

“Of course you are,” said Roman, and another kiss landed at the bend of Logan’s jaw, “You’re very hurt. You should let me take care of you,”

“I could arrest you for assaulting law enforcement,”

“I do like the hand-cuffs,” Roman murmured cheekily, and Logan swatted his arm.

“You are incorrigible,”

“I-” a kiss to Logan’s shoulder, “am your husband-” another to his neck, “who loves you-” just the barest hint of teeth to his throat, “ _very much,”_

Logan sighed, equal parts pleasure and exasperation. He turned in Roman’s arms and leveled him a fond glare.

“You owe me,” Logan said.

“And it will be my  _pleasure_ to pay you back,” said Roman, and finally, Logan leaned in.


End file.
